


you thrill me, you delight me

by TheBestDetective



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Hand Jobs, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDetective/pseuds/TheBestDetective
Summary: A little too much alcohol leads Han and Lando to play a game of Never Have I Ever on the Millenium Falcon - with (not so) unexpected consequences.





	you thrill me, you delight me

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, this is the first thing i have ever written in my life, and i hope it's not too bad.  
> Secondly, English isn't my native language, so i'm apologizing for any mistakes in advance, feel free to point them out when you see them!  
> Thirdly, I wasn't really a super big star wars fan before i saw solo: a star wars story, but i really, really like Han and Lando so i hope everything isn't too occ.
> 
>    
> The title is from ABBA's "I've been waiting for you" btw, because i had that song stuck in my head while writing.
> 
>  
> 
> And without further ado, please enjoy these space boyfriends :D

* * *

 

„You got any other plans for tonight besides rotting in a dirty alley on a shitty planet, Solo?”

 

Han lifted his head to look up at the familiar voice he hadn’t heard for months that came from the back entrance of the bar he had unjustly been thrown out of. Lando was walking slowly towards him, being all smug and handsome in his cape - not that Han would ever tell him that. His ego was big enough as it is. However, leaning on a dumpster in a shady alley and drinking god knows what out of a half-broken bottle wasn’t Han’s finest moment, he had to admit that much. Lando didn’t need to know that, though.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m having the time of my life here.”

 

Lando looked around the dumpsters and piles of trash around them with raised eyebrows.

“Oh please. That’s pathetic, even for you.”

 

“So you’re calling me pathetic,” Han replied, going for his best Innocence Look, “but I’m not the one who’s running after a guy just to meet him in a dirty alley behind a seedy bar.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Lando turned around and started walking out of the alley towards a more populated street without another word. Han took it as an invitation to follow him, rearranging his clothing.

“Well someone occasionally has to check on you and your non-existent self-preservation instinct.”

 

The air was crisp and clear and the stars shone clearly visible on the night sky, the bars and cantinas around them were full with customers and Han decided that this night was to beautiful to be wasted.

 

“How have you been since the last time I saw you, buddy?” Han said, throwing his arm over Lando’s shoulders.

The last time being the time Han made Lando lose a _significant_ sum of money on a job in a not so friendly neighborhood at the other end of the galaxy.

 

“Well, I’m not being thrown out of bars, for one thing.” Lando replied, a smug little smile on his face.

“They kindly asked me to leave,” Han replied, “I wasn’t thrown out.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“So, any other plans for tonight besides frowning angrily and being in a bad mood, _Calrissian_?” Han asked, mocking Lando’s earlier statement.

 

“Hundreds of planets,” Lando shook his head exasperatedly, “and I always manage to run into you.”

“Can’t fight fate, baby.” Han cheerfully exclaimed and clapped Lando’s back. “You know what, I’ll buy you a drink if you stop being annoying, how’s that sound? And to make up for the damage I _may_ have caused in that last job.”

 

“To make up for that, you’d have to buy me a whole bar.” Lando replied dryly, but nevertheless followed Han to the next cantina with a small smile forming on his face.

 

* * *

 

“Never have I ever been thrown out of a bar.”

Han and Lando were sitting side by side on the floor of the Millenium Falcon, feet stretched out in front of them, passing an almost empty bottle of absolutely shitty whiskey back and forth. Neither of them really knew how they ended up playing _Never Have I Ever_ , but well, this night couldn’t get stranger, Han thought. Lando’s mood had improved significantly, which was probably due to the generous alcohol consumption, but Han liked to think that his company took a part in it too.

 

“That’s not how this works, _L-ahhh-ndo_ ,” Han said, pointing his finger at Lando’s face, “you need to say something you really haven’t done before.”

 

“ _Nobody_ plays it like that. You just want to get the other people to drink. That’s the whole point of the game.” Lando corrected, “And besides, I’ve never been thrown out of a bar, I don’t know what

you’re talking about.” Lando was passing the bottle to Han, who just shook his head vehemently.

 

“No no no, don’t give me that. Remember that time we ran this con on -”

“Yes, I remember, but that wasn’t a bar, it was a diner, smartass. Different thing.” Lando perked up. “Now drink.”

 

Begrudgingly, Han took the bottle and brought it up to his lips, never breaking eye contact with Lando.

 

And there it was. Lando’s eyes straying to Han’s throat as he swallowed the cheap alcohol. It was a quick glance, really, just a split second. Han almost didn’t notice.

 

Almost.

 

Things suddenly got a lot more interesting.

 

Han put the bottle down and the tension in the room shifted.

“Your turn, Solo.” Lando said, lifting an eyebrow at Han.

 

“Well, well.” Han tried to think of a question that would make Lando drink for sure. “How about this: Never have I ever tripped over my own cape.”

 

A part of Han was desperate to return to the easy banter that had been going on for the few hours they shared this evening, but a much bigger part thrummed in anticipation at the change in the atmosphere and the little _What-if_ floating around in his brain that he didn’t dare to examine further.

 

Letting out a groan and drinking a mouthful of whiskey, Lando insistently shook his head at Han.

“That was _one time._ In the middle of a battle. It shouldn’t count.”

“Well it does,” Han said. “don’t complain.”

 

Turning his head to look Han, Lando asked his next question while leisurely pointing the bottle at Han, voice laced with sarcasm.

“Never have I ever screwed over a guy at sabacc to win a ship.”

 

Han had a cocky retort on the tip of his tongue, but he made the mistake of looking directly into Lando’s eyes. Which were really close to Han’s, he realized. And beautiful. Like his face. Which was also really close. Han wondered what would happen if he just closed that little bit of distance, right now. How Lando would taste and feel, and what kinds of sounds he would make, which sounds Han could coax from Lando-

 

Han apparently got a little bit too lost in his thoughts because he got an impatient eyebrow raise from Lando and a poignant look at the bottle.

Han cleared his throat after snapping out of his daydreaming and brought the bottle to his mouth, turning away from Lando and facing the opposite wall.

 

“Well technically, you wanted to screw me over first, so who should really drink here, is the question?”

 

He just got a flat look in return. Lando wasn’t wrong, though. Han emptied the rest of the bottle in one go.

 

When Lando sighed and stood up, taking a few steps away from him, Han briefly wondered with a pang in his chest what he did that prompted Lando to go away.

“Where are you going?” Han asked, confusion lacing his voice.

 

“Getting more whiskey.”

 

Han shouldn’t have felt so relieved.

 

* * *

 

 

The kitchen was only lit up by the faint glowing light of the clock hanging on the wall.

Han was leaning on the counter with his arms crossed while Lando rummaged through the cabinets on the opposite wall in search for more whiskey. The only thing he found, however, was an open bottle of wine that he was eyeing skeptically, but reluctantly approved of in lack of other options.

 

“First the shitty whiskey and now cheap wine that has been open since god-knows-when. I’m disappointed, Solo, but not surprised.” Lando grinned and leaned back on the cabinets opposite Han to take a gulp straight out of the bottle.

 

Now Han was the one staring at Lando. You couldn’t blame him, really. Lando was still wearing his blood red cape, his silk shirt was slightly rucked up and his pants were showing an intricate pattern that sure did their part in making him look as sinful as possible. That in combination with his face and his exposed throat really made the picture. As much as it pained Han to admit it, Lando looked _good._

 

And it wasn’t the first time he thought it. Lando was attractive, sure, just like a lot of people are attractive. Didn’t mean Han wanted to sleep with everyone who was attractive. Didn’t mean he wanted to sleep with Lando. Absolutely not.

 

Han realized that he was staring a bit too long at Lando’s lips wrapped around the opening of the bottle. From the way he smirked at Han, Lando seemed to realize it too.

 

“You want to keep playing, hotshot?” Lando asked, his voice seeming to have dropped an octave.

Han almost forgot that they were playing anything at all.

 

Giving his best try at a nonchalant shrug, Han replied. “Sure thing, baby.” He leaned back a little and crossed his feet at the ankles, “Hit me.”

Cocking his head at Han, Lando smiled instead, “It’s your turn _._ ”

 

Han had a few options here. Ignoring the tension and the obvious direction this little game was going, playing right into it, or making a complete fool of himself because he misread Lando’s constant platonic banter for flirting.

Who is he kidding, he already made up his mind. If he did in fact made a fool of himself, he could always blame it on the alcohol.

 

Well, here goes nothing.

 

“Never have I ever slept with another guy.”

 

Why. Why did I have to ask that, Han thought to himself. Because now he had a vivid picture of _that_ scenario in his head.

Lando was staying completely still and his face didn’t show any emotion besides the slight amusement he wore since he caught Han staring at him.

 

Cocking an eyebrow at last, Lando took a sip, still smiling smugly. As if he knew how much that answer was fucking with Han’s head. Han felt like someone knocked him off balance.

 

It’s not that Han was surprised, not really. But the certain knowledge that he _could_ have a chance with Lando somehow hit him harder than expected.

 

_Would you sleep with me?_

 

The words were so close to leaving Han’s mouth. Goddamn, traitorous alcohol.

 

“Your turn.” He said instead, hoping his voice didn’t betray his nerves. Han didn’t know where they stood after his question and it made him nervous. He was gripping the counter, trying not to fidget.

 

Lando cast a calculating glance at Han and for a moment Han worried that he had fucked up somehow. But then Lando continued, his mouth twitching at the edges.

 

“Never have I ever wanted to sleep with the guy I screwed over at sabacc.”

 

Han swallowed. The only sound he could hear was the blood pounding in his head. His knees felt weak. His heart felt like someone turned it into jello.

 

_Gotcha,_ Lando’s eyes seemed to say. He pushed himself off the cabinets and casually walked the few steps that separated both of them to stand right in front of Han, offering him the bottle of wine without a word, his whole posture giving off casual swagger.

 

Han was intently watching Lando, his brain simultaneously running overtime and processing nothing at all, but he knew that whatever his next move was, it was going to give him away. For once not having a cocky response to Lando, Han took the bottle and drank.

 

Han put the bottle down and licked his lips, not missing how Lando’s eyes tracked the movement. Growing a bit more confident, Han gave Lando a challenging look awaiting his next move.

Every movement between them seemed to stand out sharper somehow, or maybe that was just what the late hours of the night and the darkness of the room were bringing with them.

 

Lando took the bottle back from Han, his long fingers basically caressing the neck of the bottle, and smirked before he brought it up to his mouth and drank.

Han’s lips slightly parted at the sight. His whole body was tense and he was almost angry at Lando for staying so calm and unbothered. He wanted to destroy that smug exterior, wanted to make him beg, to absolutely _wreck him-_

 

Putting the bottle down next to Han with a thud, Lando leaned even closer, not yet touching, but Han could feel the heat of Lando’s body _so_ close to him, his breath on Han’s lips, not even an inch away.

 

_Shit, shit, shit._

 

“What are you gonna do about it, baby?”

 

_Fuck it,_ Han thought, and the hands that had been gripping the counter up to this moment found their way to Lando’s collar and dragged him down, finally _finally_ crushing their lips together.

 

It was like a switch was flipped. Lando’s hand went around Han’s waist, pulling them flush against each other, his other hand moved to Han’s cheek, turning his head to deepen the kiss. Han couldn’t get close enough to Lando, his hand was slung around Lando’s shoulder, gripping his silk shirt. Lando tasted like cheap wine, but familiar somehow, like they had shared a thousand kisses already.

God, he didn’t knew he wanted this _so_ much, he wanted all of Lando, _everything_.

 

Lando’s thigh was between Hans legs, and breaking the kiss, Han had to bite back his moan at the sensation of white hot pleasure shooting up his spine. Shit, he was so hard already. Playing this stupid game was better foreplay than he wanted to admit.

 

They couldn’t stop kissing, grabbing at each other where they could get their hands to, and the edge of the counter was pressing into Han’s back but he didn’t care, not one bit, he didn’t even care that the bottle of wine fell down and shattered into a thousand pieces because of their careless movements. The whole galaxy could explode and Hand wouldn’t give a single fuck right now.

 

Lando was mouthing down his neck and in retaliation, Han began to fumble at Lando’s pants with shaking hands, hastily opening them enough to get his hands around Lando.

 

“God...”, Lando jerked at the touch and bit down on the soft skin of Han’s neck to muffle his groan. He began nuzzling Han’s neck, kissing and biting and leaving marks that would _definitely_ still be there the next morning. It turned Han on more than he liked to admit. Lifting his head, Lando was looking at Han with dark eyes and his pupils blown wide, his breathing ragged as Han’s hand tightened around him, never letting up their rhythm. Their lips found each other again and their kisses got more frantic the closer Lando got to his release.

 

“Han, _shit-_ “ Lando barely got out a warning before his hands tightened on Han’s body as he came all over Han’s hand and into his trousers, his face scrunched up in pleasure and mouth open in a silent scream.

 

For a few seconds, there was no other sound than Lando’s panting and the blood rushing in Han’s ears. Lando’s head was resting against Hans shoulder, his hot breath making Han shiver.

 

“That fast, huh?”

 

Han tried to tease, but it came out breathless instead. Watching Lando come was definitely in the Top 10 of the hottest experiences of his life. Top 5 probably.

 

Coming back down from his high, Lando leaned back a little and Han already missed the warmth of his body. Their eyes met and Lando was leaning forward, bringing their mouths together again almost gently. Before Han could deepen the kiss though, Lando lips were leaving, but not without a nip to Han’s lower lip.

 

“Let’s see how long you’re going to last, smartass.”, and before Han could process what exactly was happening, Lando sank down to his knees with a lot more grace than Han would have mustered.

 

Realization dawning over him, Han's breath quickened and he was gripping the counter again as Lando’s clever fingers unhooked the belt on his pants. The last bit of blood Han had remaining in his body promptly rushed south.

 

His pants were pulled down and then his underwear and every part of Han’s body was thrumming in anticipation and the pleasure felt like a punch to the gut when Lando’s mouth closed around his cock.

 

“Fucking _hell-“_

 

And god, Han shouldn’t have looked down, because the sight that was greeting him almost made him come on the spot. Lando on his knees with Han’s cock in his mouth was probably going to be the only thing he was thinking about for the rest of his goddam life.

 

He shouldn’t have teased Lando before, because it didn’t take long for Han to come either. He was already too wound up and Lando _knew_ what he was doing.

 

So Lando didn’t really get a warning besides Han’s hand in his hair, trying to pull him away before Han was coming harder than he ever could remember, not holding back any sounds and curses that escaped his mouth.

 

Lando didn’t pull away until Han was shaking from overstimulation. Leaning back and looking at Han, Lando was wiping his mouth, looking way to cocky for someone in rumpled clothes and messed up hair.

 

“Was that to your satisfaction?”

 

God, Han felt like someone blew his brains right out of his body.

 

“Eh, had better.”

 

Letting out a laugh at what was probably the most unconvincing lie Han had ever told, Lando was leaning back against the cabinets and Han promptly planted himself besides him after haphazardly pulling up his pants.

 

“Sure thing,” Lando laughed quietly, giving Han a smile, “I’ll do you one better next time.”

 

Going still, Lando’s brain apparently caught up with what just came out of his mouth, the promise of a _next time_. Han was pleased to see that you _could_ get Lando Calrissian to lose some of his cool composure. All it took was a good orgasm.

 

With his chest suddenly feeling light, Han grinned back at Lando.

 

“Can’t wait for it, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> And if you want, you can find me on tumblr, at [iwonderifthatisart](https://iwonderifthatisart.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
